


reading the life of Mellissa Black demigod, witch oh and did I mention she also has ties with the Egyptians?

by Realityisntreal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Please Don't Kill Me, other than the twins bill and charlie, waesley bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realityisntreal/pseuds/Realityisntreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the grandson of Hestia decided he doesn't like the way that his mothers life played out? Chaos, no Percy not the god!</p><p>These kinds of stories are over done but i decided to do one and put my own twist on it.<br/>First off if you like Annabitch... I mean Annabeth then don’t read this it won’t be for you. </p><p>I only own my own original character Mellissa Black everything else belongs to the God and Goddess of writing J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a piece of my messed up imagination that refuses to leave me alone. 
> 
> I don't own any thing other than mellissa and the plot.

Chapter 1

Third person pov

It was an ordinary day at Hogwarts it was half five in the morning on a Saturday and almost everyone from the pupils, staff and the portrait’s were asleep, the key word in that sentence being almost everyone for in the common room of Gryffindor there sat three boys all staring at the fire place were the flame’s of the fire mocked them as even though they burned they felt no heat as each was lost in thought of what had happened last night.

Harry pov

I can’t believe it I had a family I could off gone to the whole time but instead I was forced to live at the Dudley’s where I was treated worse than an house elf I bet she was living with her mother’s side not worrying about if she would be thrown out on to the streets or if she would be given any food that day or if she would starve in fact I bet she never had to worry about anything like that in her life!

I took the letter that she had written before she died out again, why did she mention me specifically? 

Just as I was about to read it again a black vortex opened up in front of the fire and pulled me and the weasly twins in to it. The last thought I had before I blacked out was “shit mione’s goanna kill me” that was when I lost control of my body and my vision, which was terrible to start with, went black.

Third person pov

All over Hogwarts, camp half blood, camp Jupiter, broklin house and time people were being sucked in to the black vortex’s those that were awake were thinking what the hell, Hades, Pluto, Ra (and a couple of other words that I’m not goanna mention seeing as I don’t like to cruse) before blacking out.  
While all those asleep just sleep on throw not knowing that when they awoke they wouldn’t be in their beds or in some cases where they went sleep, mostly the demigod’s taken out of time.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Random person pov  
I watched as all of the people were brought throw the vortex’s and dumped on the floor I carefully moved all the roman demigods to the left side of the room and sat them all on sofas and put up an invisible barrier so that they didn’t attack the Greeks or Egyptians. I also put the Greeks on the right side of the room before setting up another barrier so that they didn’t attack the Romans seeing as they never really had a problem with the Egyptians so I put then next to the Greeks and the wizards and witches next to the Romans. I then got the gods from the current time, when I said gods I meant all the major gods be they Greek or Egyptian, I then got there past self’s from ancient times and put up a barrier, also invisible like the others and separate them by time and by who got along with who which meant that the Greek gods from the current time in which we live were far away from the current Egyptian gods.  
After ten minutes I noticed that mitéra... I mean Millissa waking up and looking around and that was when everyone else began to wake, ‘Oh well here goes nothing’ I thought to myself.  
That was when the yelling and shouting started.

Millissa’s pov

I was at a cabin counsellor meeting in the big house talking (cough arguing cough) when the black vortex thing sucked us in, I’m pretty sure I heard Selena scream before everything went black all I could thing was ‘Oh gods I’m goanna die.’ 

So you can imagine my shock when I woke up in a large room that looked like the great hall......... wait scratch that it was the great hall only without any banners to show which house sat where I looked around seeing myself surrounded by demigods and other random people. Wait what where the gods doing here, they never even spend time with us and now there sating on their thrones where the teachers usually sat with the Egyptians and was that there younger self’s? I was so busy trying to figure out who they were that I didn’t notice everyone else waking up before I heard the shouting.  
“What the -  
“Who brought me here?”  
Pluto”  
“Hades”  
“Ra”  
“What the hell why are we in Hogwarts!”  
“Where the Hades are we!” the angered voice I recognised as Clarisse yelled.  
I looked around and saw Percy trying to get over to me along with the strolls and Charles (aka Charlie) I smiled at them as they came over Silena, who had been standing next to me jumped in to Charlie’s arms while I jumped in to Percy’s, Conner’s and Travis’s and gave them a three way hug.  
“Issa do- “ 

“You know-“

“Where we are?”

Conner started saying as Travis counted and they finished together shaking my head in amusement I started to answer them when a loud whistle sounded from the front of the room and every one turned to it as a man stood in front of everyone rubbing his hands on his forehead as if to try and chase off a headache.  
I turned all my attention towards him as did my friends and the rest of us Greeks.

Random person pov

I whistled loudly to get everyone’s attention while rubbing circles on my forehead to stop the monstrous headache that I was getting.

“Ok listen up I have brought you here so that you could read the story of one of the bravest hero’s ever to live”

I saw some people open their mouth to complain (cough Octavian cough) and ask who this hero was/is or who I am. 

So me being me I decided to cut them all of “Quite I wouldn’t tell you who my parents are but my name is Charles-Luke, just call me Charlie and I can’t tell you my last name because it would spoil a moment in the book that everyone that knows my parents waited years for oh and I can’t tell you the heroines name because you’ll figure it out pretty soon any way and no you can’t get out of this, you could save a lot of lives that were taken for no reason” after I said that a lot of people just closed their mouths and stared at me with a mixture of looks awe, confusion, anger (cough gods cough), fear (cough wizards cough) surprise and lots of what the fire truck looks. 

“So “ I said clapping my hands “who want to read first?”


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Third person pov

“I will” said current Athena while summing the book towards her not giving any one a choice and opening the first page.

“Wait” Charlie Luke said sending her a sorry look before turning back to the crowd “in the first chapter you’ll be reading from Harry Potter’s point of view of an event that happened long ago to both him and the hero” he then said “you can start now Athena”.

She just nodded and opened the book again seeing as she closed it when he had started speaking. **“chapter 1”** she said **Harry's P.O.V. Age 7**

“Wait mate you’re only seven in this?” Neville said to harry, only for him to nod his head uncertainly and say “I guess”

**FLASHBACK in the form of a DREAM I was laughing as a man that looked like an older me made things float around my head while I tried to catch them with my hands I couldn't have been older than one. After I caught something that looked like a golden golf ball with wings** “  

Snitch harry honestly you- “would think you’ve been on the quiditch team “for three years” Fred and George said much to the amusement to those that knew what quitch was.

**he jumped up and swung me around, I was screaming with joy while a woman with red hair came in and started shouting "James put him down before you drop him!" Worry was clear in her voice. While the man James just laughed and replays back "clam down Lilly he's fine, plus he likes it don't you little guy?" He said the last bit to me I just smiled and nodded. Lilly frowned and said "But Harry could get hurt or" a knock at the door cut her off James quickly gave me over to Lilly and got out a... stick?**

“Wand harry honestly you should know this already” Hermione said to him “Mione it says that I was seven, back before I even knew I was a wizard and if my parents are alive them I’m one or younger” harry back answered her as she blushed furiously at being talked back to by her best friend.

**Lilly did the same and went running up the stairs in to a room that looked like a nursery. I heard James going in to the hall where the front door was, I didn’t understand why there was so much worry about opening a door. I mean it's not like anyone was going to die right.**

“The irony of that statement” Millissa thought to herself.

**Any way down stairs James opened the door only to see his best friend and his goddaughter at the door. "What's the nicknames of all the marauders Fred and George looked up at Athena a lot more inserted in the story and plus who's which and there animagus**

Minnie..........I mean professor McGonagall looked up at that an angry look on her face and started muttering about “idiots could of hurt them self’s, lost limbs, illegal could’ve been arrested”

**form?" "Pongs is you**

Fred and George looked shocked at that and looked at harry with their mouths hanging open not being able to form words while harry just looked at them as if they were crazy not knowing who the marauders where (yet).

**stag, wormtail is peter rat, moony is Remus doesn’t have one and I'm padfoot and I’m a big black dog that looks like a grim" He heard Serious say on the other side of the door way. James still standing in the door way not convinced looked at him and said "What's your daughters full name" "God mate how the bloody hell I'm suppose to remember, I think it's something like Millissa Louise Fotiá**

“What does that mean?” Bill weasly thought out loud not actually expecting an answer from anyone. Percy looked at Millissa silently asking her if he was allowed to say what I meant, she nodded her head and hided behind the strolls and Charles. “it means fire” Percy yelled out to him before ducking back in to the crowd of Greek demigods as Bill looked for the person who had answered his question.

**Black" James lowered his wand and smiled at his best friend and god daughter "come on in, sorry for the questions but......" He looked at Millissa, only to see her looking at him confused and questionably**.

Here Millissa glared at any one that was looking at her weirdly and said to everyone in Greek “I was three, oh and any Hermes kids that think that they can use this as black mail I can take memoires of embarrassing moments of your life either from my head or yours when your asleep and let the whole camp watch them”

While harry was wondering why was she even going to his house for, was this when her father betrayed his family? Making them think his was here for a social visit by bringing his daughter then call in voldermort and have him kill them.

**So he quickly changed the topic to harry."Millissa why don't you go see your auntie Lilly**

‘Wait what, Millissa said she had no family’ was going though all of the demigods heads, yes even the Romans When they looked over at said girl they were shocked to find the usually strong demigod that was always there for other people never complained or told them to stop bothering her was like a big sister to all the younger campers and a younger one to the older one’s being hugged by Charles nearly in tears as Athena read about her past. Quickly deciding that they wouldn’t ask her family until after the chapter they turned back around to Athena who hadn’t stopped reading throw out the whole thing.

**and Harry? There up stairs in the play room" I heard what sounded like running coming up the stairs to where Lilly and I were. Then I saw her she was only little girl with short black hair and brown eyes that looked like the was fire in them she was wearing a pair of black jeans a red top and a pair of what looked like red baseball boots**.

Millissa smiled sadly remembering that it was her uncle James that had bought them for her, they were also her first pair and were the reason that she wouldn’t wear any other kind of shoe shape or brand, will maybe converse but that was it.

**All in all she was really nice looking she ran up to Lilly and hugged her then she ran over to little me and hugged me as well. I heard a chuckle coming from Lilly as she went over to pick me up "Issa calm down we're not going anywhere"**

Charles Luke looked over at his mu...... I mean Millissa and disappeared when no one was looking or at least when he thought no one was looking and reappeared next to her whispering to her “it's ok it cry here, your tears wouldn’t come out as Greek fire only as ordinary tears” before disappearing again to where he originally was not knowing that a wizard by the name of Harry James Potter had seen his disappearing over to Millissa and now knew she was alive and was in a state of shock that no one seem to see....will other than Millissa of course but she couldn’t exactly go over and ask what was wrong now could she.

**I saw the girl 'Issa' look down blushing mumbling something about not want to lose us.**

“aw Millissa”

“you were”

“so” “cute”

“what happened” Travis and Conner said to her by now all the wizards, Egyptians, Romans and Greeks (that’s including that gods) were looking over at the small group. Millissa just shoved them playfully and told them “shut up stolls or ill put you on cleaning duty for a month” Travis and Conner drooped to their knees and started to fake beg her not to. While this was happing the gods were laughing at the children finding the antics amusing while the roman demigods just starred at them a couple muttering about ‘no good Greeks not taking this seriously’ or ‘acting like that in front the gods so disrespectful’ and on a couple of more if you looked really hard you could see their lips twitching trying not to smile or laugh. The wizards were just in shock all together. Standing there was the girl that they all thought was dead, taken her own life because she couldn’t stand they were she was treated by both the students and staff all because of who her father was and that everyone believed that she was a dark witch. Yet here she was standing laughing and playing around with those people that no one but her knew apparently. After the Greek demigods had stopped laughing Athena started to read again.

**Lilly obviously heard her and smiled at her before leaning down so that he was her height and said "hey no matter what happens you won't lose us" Issa looked up at "promise?" She asked, Lilly smiled at her and stuck out her pinkie so that she could make a pinkie promise to her Issa stuck her out and put it around hers "promise" Lilly said to her. "Issa your dads going come on down say bye" James yelled up to us, he didn't need to add that last bit because as soon as her said her dad was going she bolted down the stairs.** ‘P

robably going to see what was taking him so long to call Tommy to come kill my parents’ do i even have to say who thought that?

**Lilly shaking her heard at the little girl lovingly picked me up again seeing as she had to set me down to talk to Issa. She walked down the stairs with me on her hip I looked around hugging Issa was a man with black hair and gray eyes who was hugging her and trying to calm her down I couldn't hear what he was saying but whatever it was I got the feeling that it was the last thing they would ever say to each other.**

Here Millissa started to cry on to Charles shirt while he rubbed circles on to her back to calm her down and Percy put his hand on her shoulder to show his silent support. No one noticed the black grim like dog watching her from the shadows of the wizard and witches section of the hall. **I saw the man come over to me and kiss my head "keep safe pongslet" after that he hugged Lilly and man hugged James. I never saw him again.** “You weren’t the only one” Millissa said to herself unaware that harry who was still looking in her direction heard her.

**For the rest of the night me and Issa played with James, it was around ten o'clock at night when we were sent to bed, Issa would be sleeping in my room in a folding bed that she had bought with her. Time Skip I woke with a start, I had heard the door banging I looked around to see if Issa was up or if Lilly or James was here. They weren't. I saw Issa get up out of her bed and walk over to my crib to see if I was ok, but then we heard running on the stairs and yelling from down stairs. Lilly came running in to the room and quickly closed the door doing a spell to make the drawers and the other furniture block the door. She then noticed that me and Issa were up and starring at her, she ran over and lifted Issa up and put her in to the crib with me "remember me and James will always love you both no matter what happens" she said to us just before the door broke down and in came a man with a snake like face, red eyes and wearing black robes. "please please spare them, please take me but spare Harry and Millissa" Lilly pleaded with the snake like man. He only laughed "get out of the way you foolish girl" he said with anger in his voice, but Lilly wouldn't move with tears streaming down her face and her voice shaking she said the last word she would ever speak again " no I will never ever let you near them while my heart still beats" Snake guy raised his stick and yelled "Avada Kedavra" a green light hit her and just like that her Lilly's dead body hit the floor, I stared at him forgetting about Issa. Snake guy raised his stick again and yelled "Avada Kedavra" again and the green light came towards me I felt some one warp them self around me**

‘Wait what why was she trying to protect him when it was her father that caused the potters death?’ was going through Harry’s and all the adult wizards and witches heads

**so that I was protected from the light but it still hit my forehead. I heard screams but I was in too much pain to realise who it was screaming. I felt the house tremble and Issa wrapped me tighter in to her so that it anything fell it would fall on her. Again the witches and wizards starred at her in shock until she snapped at them**

“what!” and they turned around still trying to process the information that they were just given.

**I heard what sounded like a motorcycle engine and was relieved, uncle padfoot was here I turned around to see where was Issa when I saw what looked like an older version of her with brown hair taking in her arms and despairing in a circle of flames.**

“Wait flames! HESTIA what is the meaning of this!” Zeus and his past self spoke at the same time for the first time since coming there make all the gods jump in shock not expecting it. Before a argument could start, which knowing the gods would off turned in to a war Charles Luke interrupted “Lord Zeus what’s done is done you can’t change it so can we please contue on with the chapter”

**FLASHBACK in the form of a DREAM over And that's where I wake up£** Athena finished placing the book on the table before her. 

“Ok now that the first chapter is done I want you all to introduce yourselves starting with the Greek demigods” Charles Luke said to everyone.

“Wait WHAT!!” yelled all of the Greek demigods.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry’s pov

“you heard me” Charlie Luke said back to them while they were all glaring at him some mutter things in another language that I’m goanna guess is Greek. 

“Guys we may as well get it over and done with” he heard a hoarse voice say but couldn’t see who said as all the Greek’s had moved forward towards Charlie Luke.

“Mmmmmmmmm I may have forgotten that you have to also add your achievements and both your mortal parent and godly parent” Charlie Luke said again before disappearing in a flash of smoke before anyone could complain. 

I heard someone sigh before muttering something in Greek I then heard footsteps and watched as the Greeks separated like the red sea for ..................Millissa and a tan boy that looked like me but, unlike me, he had muscle and a pair of twins behind him with a beautiful girl with dark brown hair that looked black she was 5’4 and had an arm wrapped round her waist and the man that the arm was attached to was tall, like 6’8 well built with brown hair that looked blonde depending what angle you were looking at it from. 

I saw Millissa take a deep breath before saying “My name is Millissa Louise Fotiá Black my parents are Serious Owen Black and Hestia goddess of the hearth and home my step mother is Sally Jackson. I am the Heriess of the most ancient and noble house of Black and the head of the most ancient and noble houses of Grant, Ravenclaw, Slythrin, Le Fay, Mageía, Emrys, Peverell.”

There were large gasps from those around me at the last name and many people were whispering impossible, but I ignored them and contused to listen to the traitors daughter. 

I have found Zeus lightning bolt, battled the furies, fought medusa, been to the underworld, found Hades helm of darkness, sailed the sea of monster’s, one of the finders of the golden fleece, held the sky, survived the labyrinth, fought in the battle of the labyrinth, bearer of the curse of Achilles,” 

“Wait what, you swam in the river Styx do you know how dangerous that was!” the well built boy..... Man...... (Oh forget it I’m calling him a teenager) yelled at her with a look of deep concern on his face. 

“Charlie calm down what’s done is done and I’m fine so can I please continue” Millissa said before he could answer she continued on anyway. 

“I helped find Hades sword, helped stop world war 3, chosen one of Hecate to help the Egyptian gods, chosen one of mars to help the Romans, currently in the second titan war, I was hosting Ra for a short time..........I think that’s it. 

That’s it right Perce?”

“You forgot that you are that you are a descent of hecta and the roman version of Apollo.” He answered smirking at her.

“Oh yeah, that too”

“And that you were blessed by all the Egyptian gods” one of the twins said, I think it was the one left.  
“Yeah yeah” she said waving her hand as if to wave them off.

“And blessed by posiden” said the twin one on the right, I was weirdly reminded of the weasly twins.

“Ok I get it I left some things out there’s no need to for you three to be such smart asses about it” she said pouting at them.

‘Wow’ I thought ‘she really does have a lot of titles’

“Ok moving on “she said before anyone else could get a chance to speak.

One of the twins stuck his tongue out at her before clearing his throat “hello I’m Travis” The other one then walked forward and said “and I’m Conner Stoll” then together they said “son’s of Hermes and we fought in the battle of the labyrinth, ” 

I saw the well built boy behind them shake his head at them while the pretty girl just rolled her eyes at them though I could see a small grin on her face.  
“My name is Percy, short for Perseus, Achilles Jackson son of posiden and sally Jackson.” Here he stopped and took a deep breath before continuing “I have found Zeus lightning bolt, battled the furies, fought medusa, been to the underworld (several times), found Hades helm of darkness, sailed the sea of monster’s, one of the finders of the golden fleece, l held the sky, survived the labyrinth, fought in the battle of the labyrinth, helped find Hades sword, helped stop world war 3, only male that Artemis respects, defeated Ares god of war and blood lust at age twelve , defeated the minotaur, killer of the Nemean lion, wiped Iapetus the piercer memories, bearer of the curse of Achilles, fought the Cyclops Polyamerous, saviour of betty the sea cow thing,”

‘Here he heard Millissa snort ‘and say “it’s called the Ophiotaurus Percy” 

“Right thanks” he said before continuing   
“ helped free the last hundred-handed one (Barry), escaped Calypso’s island Ogygia, was turned into a guinea pig and escaped Cece’s spa resort/island, fought the Manticore, helped free Daedalus the creator of the labyrinth from his curse, owner of the only tamed hell hound in the world, I blew up mount Helens...... I think that’s it, there probably more that I’ve forgotten but you’ll read about them later.  
So who’s next?” he asked with an easy going grin on his face

That was when the well built guy came forward.

“I’m Charles Beckendorf son of Hephaestus i fought in the battle of the labyrinth”

“I’m Silena Beauregard daughter of Aphrodite i fought in the battle of the labyrinth”  
Then a girl with black hair that went out in every direction like spikes her blue eyes had lighting dancing in them but she was also wearing a sliver crown like thing that didn’t go with her black combat boats or her death to Barbie top and her hunting jacket.

“Thaila Grace Daughter of Zeus Lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis, I used to be a pinecone tree long story, fought in the battle of the labyrinth, currently in the second titan war alright Nico it’s your turn. 

‘I was pretty sure I heard a gasp coming over from the people wearing the purple tops’ 

Then a small pale boy with dark circles under his eyes, which as far as I could tell were a dark brown almost black. He was wearing a army jacket with a black top, black skinny jeans and a pair of black combat boats.  
“Nico Di Angelo son of Hades ghost king, I fought in the battle of the labyrinth, I am the representative of Pluto in camp Jupiter”   
“Ok who’s next?”

(Sponge bob voice) two hours later

After all the Greeks had introduced them self’s there was a flash and Charles Luke came in and smiled at every one. 

“Ok I just came back to say that you can all read again” he then smiled and was about to go again when he faced palmed himself and click his fingers and everyone was setting down at tables not unlike then ones in the great hall. 

“Ok” he smiled “now you can start” before disappearing again.

“Ok who will read then?”Present Athena asked. Before anyone could volunteer past Athena grabbed the book and started to read.


End file.
